


The boy with the book

by Galaxydawg



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, creek - Freeform, fantasy sorta, idk - Freeform, south park - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-08 04:51:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13450935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxydawg/pseuds/Galaxydawg
Summary: Craig Tucker’s life was completely normal till one day a storm hit South Park. It wasn’t the storm itself but what waited in it





	1. Rain storm

“I think we got it…” Craig said as he backed up. The old car really shouldn’t have been running but somehow it was fixable. “Sweet,the stupid thing has been in the shop forever.” Kenny walked around the vehicle one last time,just to make sure there wasn’t anything they missed. “Well bring her down. I’ll call the owner to come pick it up.” Kenny turned away from Craig and walked out of the garage. Craig loved working at the car repair shop. He got to hang out with Kenny,who was a pretty chill dude, and fix cars all day. Him and Kenny had been friend since elementary school and he was always interested in how complicated cars were.just how all the parts work together to make the car move,or how easy it is to break something.  
“He’s on his way...I think.” Kenny said looking out the garage door. I looked like it was going to start raining,hard,. “I heard it’s going to be pretty bad...maybe we should tell them to come later.” Craig suggested. He walked over to a switch and with a push the garage door began to close. “Yea maybe we should,I’ll tell him we found some last minute things to fix or something.” Kenny then turned around to call the owner back.Craig glanced out the window. In a matter of seconds the rain had gone From a light sprinkle to downpour. Craig sighed,he was probably not getting home tonight.not like he cared much,his dad was a dick so spending some time away from them would be good. “It’s really raining huh.” Kenny said,walking over to the window. “I don’t think we’re going home tonight to be honest.” Craig stated looking over at Kenny. “Sweet dude,my parents are probably drunk off their asses right now. I’d rather be here.” Kenny chuckled. Craig smiled at that.at least he wasn’t the only one who wanted to avoid his family tonight.  
“We should get something to eat. Is there anything in the mini fridge?” Kenny turned and walked towards the ‘back room.’ It was really just a hang out space for Craig and Kenny when they didn’t have work to do,or just wanted to be away from home and school . “I think I put some stuff in it yesterday.” Craig said giving the outside one more look. He could hardly see anything in the rain. Luckily the shop didn’t flood easily so water wouldn’t be an issue.   
Just as Craig was going to eat with Kenny he saw something. It was a reddish colour,it looked human-ish but not quiet. “Hey dude I think there’s a lady caught in the storm,do you think I could bring her in.” Craig never took his eyes off the ‘lady’ crouching in the street. “Sure dude but if you get cold it’s not my fault!” Kenny called back. Craig nodded and grabbed his coat,not like it would do much against the rain.   
Craig quickly ran out into the storm to the red lady. She looked weak and confused. “Um excuse me ms,are you ok.” Craig got no response from her. He moved closer. “Are you ok?” Still nothing,he couldn’t even hear her breath. Craig reached his hand out to touch her,but just as he did the lady swung around and jumped on him,pinning him to the ground. Craig struggled but couldn’t get this thing off of him. He looked up and saw the most terrifying thing in his life. The creatures face had a huge mouth with many jagged teeth sticking out of it. It had two black pits for eyes. The creature screeched at craig,leaning to get a bite . “Get off! HELP! SOMEONE HELP!” Craig cried and struggled against the beast.He was scared,he wanted to go back into the shop. He wished he had never come out here. “G-GET OFF O-OF HIM! Y-YOUR FIGHT IS WITH ME!” Craig heard someone yell. Craig Tried to see where it was coming from but the rain was too thick. As If on command the creature jumped off of craig and ran towards the voice. While Craig was scared, he wanted to see what the hell was going on. He pulled himself off of the ground and ran after the red creature. Not too far away stood a maybe human fighting the red creature. He looked to be reading..reading?! But all of Craig’s doubts turned into confusing as the boy raised his hand from the book and a beam shot out of it and hit the monster. The boy ran over to the monster and held out a gem,and just like that the creature was gone.   
Craig didn’t know what to do,he was so confused and lost that he had no idea how to react. While Craig was deciding what to do the boy turned to Craig and jumped. He ran over to him . “GAH are you ok?” The boy asked reaching up to Craig’s face. Apparently he had a huge cut on his face, but it wasn’t even close to the cut that stretched along this boys stomach “What just...who are you! What was that!” Craig blew up in the boys face . The boy jumped back in fear and started to shake. “I-I’m sorry, you ah-shouldn’t have seen that. I thought I had it under control…” The boy whimpered. “Who are you.” Craig asked again but calmer this time. “Well I do have a name… I-it’s tweek tweak.”


	2. Learning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig and Kenny try to learn more about the weird blond

Chapter 2  
“I didn’t ask for your name! Who are you?” Craig growled at tweek. “Oh...n-never mind..” tweek looked down at his feet. Craig took a deep breath and grabbed tweeks wrist. “It’s pouring rain,you’re bleeding out,and I need answers. You’re coming with me.” Craig began to drag tweek into the shop. Tweek whimpered in protest but craig didn’t give two shits. He didn’t care if this guy could blast a laser through his stomach,he was so fed up with this magical girl anime shit.   
He dragged tweek through the front door and slammed him onto a chair nearby. “Don’t. Move.” Craig warned and walked over to Kenny. “Did you get the damsel In distress~” kenny hummed. “Nope but I did bring someone or something in.” Craig growled. “Who.” Kenny looked at craig confused. Craig nodded his head towards tweek,who was currently sitting in the garage in a chair. Kenny peaked around the corner and shrugged. “So you brought a dude in instead of a chick,I thought you were gay anyway.” Kenny said calmly,shoving a fri into his mouth. “ I am but it’s what this guy did. You probably won’t believe this,fuck I don’t even believe it and I was fucking there.” Craig pulled off his hat and ran his fingers through his wet hair. “What….happened.” Kenny was completely puzzled on what craig was talking about. “Ok so...there was the lady but,but she wasn’t a lady? She was a horrific monster with huge teeth and shit, and then out of nowhere that guy shows up and pulls out a book. Then he fucking blasts the thing and it disappeared...and his stomach is sliced in half and he’s walking it off like a paper cut.” Craig scratched his head. He realized how crazy he sounded, these things shouldn’t happen in real life. That messed up shit was reserved for fairy tales and fantasy books. Kenny blinked a couple of times. He looked back at the twitchy blond,then back at craig. “Dude whatever you’re on I want some cause it’s powerful shit.” Kenny grinned,teasing Craig . “Dude I know I sound completely insane but I swear it happened. He’ll fess up to it,come on.” Craig quickly walked out of the back room and over to the blond. His stomach injury seemed to be slowly knitting itself shut but it was still a huge gaping wound. “Tell him the shit you did out there!” Craig demanded,this wasn’t him,he didn’t get this worked up about this kind of stuff but this seriously had him fucked up. “W-well you did a pretty good j-job at explaining it yourself..” the blond twitched in his seat. “Wait...this shit really happened,stop fucking with me craig.” Kenny’s eyes filled with confusion . “Imagine being pinned down and having your life flash before you!” Craig snapped at Kenny. “I’m sorry… I thought th-the rain would keep everyone in-inside…” tweek played with the shirt he had on. “You weren’t supposed to see anything I swear!” He sputtered out, his eyes full of concern. “What the hell was that.” Craig snarled. “Her name was Lea,she didn’t m-mean harm. Sh-she was lost and scared..” tweek looked back at the floor. “Why was she here?” Kenny questioned. “It was an accident. H-have you ever d-dropped something and it suddenly is g-gone forever? It’s kinda the same thing. Your stuff sometimes passed th-through your layer of reality and it drops into a new w-world. It’s the s-same but where they c-come from. Actually where lea is from she’s seen as rather pretty…” tweek mumbled. “I am so fucking lost..that’s it I’m calling the police.” Craig turned around and headed for the back room. “NO WAIT PLEASE D-DONT!” Tweek cried out standing up from the chair . “This w-won’t h-happen again! I promise! Owwww…” tweek pleaded then fell over curling up on the floor. He gripped at his stomach. “P-please..” tweek whimpered from the floor. Kenny backed away from tweek and glanced at craig. “They won’t believe you craig… I don’t believe you still.” Kenny said nervously. “God dammit you’re right…” Craig put the phone down and walked over to tweek,who was still on the floor. “Get up.” He demanded but the boy didn’t move . “I-I can’t.” Tweek whispered softly. Craig looked over to Kenny who said ‘fuck this ‘ and tapped out. He went to the back room to call butters. “Can you move at all?” Craig said being more sympathetic,as much as tweek creeped him out, he did save Craig’s life. If it wasn’t for tweek he would have been that things dinner. “N-no..” tweek curled up tighter. “G-give me a couple o-of h-hours,I’ll be fine.” Tweek said as it was followed by a cough. “Dude I’m not just going to let you sit there and suffer.” Craig looked up into the back room. There was a couch and blanket if him or Kenny ever wanted to pass out on a slow work day. Craig decided that would be the best spot for hurting boy. He turned back to tweek. “Can you sit up?” Craig asked,kneeling down next to the boy. Tweek nodded slowly and carefully pulled himself off the floor. It was obvious this was very painful for him from the look on his face and the way his body strained.   
Once tweek was sitting up finally Craig flicked tweek over his shoulder,which earned a surprised squeak from tweek. Craig just sighed and brought him over to the couch and laid him down.as soon as tweek was laid down He curled up grabbing at his stomach again. Craig smirked as he thought tweek looked like a girl on her period. He turned around to see Kenny had just finished up on the phone with butters. “I don’t know what to do man.” Craig stuck his hands in his pockets,reminding how he was still soaking wet. “ I don’t know either...maybe we can wait till he figures shit out and he leaves.” Kenny suggested. “We could but I’m still so confused..” Craig turned his head to glance at the now sleeping tweek. “To be honest I’d rather not know dude. Just forget about it. You never give a fuck about anything so just...don’t give a fuck about this.” Kenny shrugged . Kenny did have a point. He shouldn’t really care about the boy on the couch,but there was still so much he wanted to know. Why the hell is he here. Is he from space? Craig would be sooo happy if was from space,but sadly he didn’t look like an alien of any sort.craig wanted to know about this boy and why he is here. Craig sighed and decided to just get some food and ignore the twitchy blond for and hour or two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey Hey hey back at it again with the crappy story. Thanks for the kudos and crap :)


	3. Chapter 3 (I give up on names)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Learning little bit about both boys ;)

Chapter 3

After watching mindless tv for an hour or so the twitchy blond sat up with a start. Craig looked over to him,his stomach had seemed to have completely fixed itself. “ I’m sorry I-I’ll be going now..” tweek began to stand up but craig stopped him. “Can you please explain to me who you are,I need to know. I’ll let you leave once you explain.” Craig sighed. Tweek nodded nervously and looked to the side. “Y-you know my b-book?” Tweek gulped brown his nerves. Craig nodded,he remembered it was brown and had some gold swirls of some sort on it. “W-well… where I c-come from I was told I was going to be born like you.” Tweek looked craig over. “Human?” Craig asked confused. “Y-yea, they said that alter dimension creatures kept falling into th-this world and you kept f-falling into other worlds… have you heard of the Mandela affect? W-well it’s r-real.” Tweek fiddled with his sleeve. “ I was sent to stop it. It’s been getting w-worse and I-I have to return people who fall to earth t-to their homes. There’s o-other like me in o-other worlds...does that make sense?” Tweek pulled eyes from his sleeve to look at craig. “But what about the book? What does it do.” Craig ran his fingers through hair trying to figure out this mess “I-it’s helps.” Tweek the pulled out a gem . It was on a string that he wore around his neck. The gem was a light blue colour that was slightly glowing. “I send them back t-to their worlds w-with this..” tweek mumbled and put the gem back.   
Just as Craig was going to ask tweek more questions he heard the chime of the front door. He growled and went out if the back room to see who it was. “Hello there! I’m here for my car.” A middle aged man waited at the front desk. “Oh uh yea come around to the garage.” Craig scratched his next and pointed towards the workshop. The man nodded and followed craig.  
“Thanks again guys.” The man said from his car. “Anytime.” Kenny said smiling,Craig just waved as the man drove off in his car. “Jesus I’m glad that things gone.” Kenny yawned. “Welp I’m going home to the misses,see you later craig.” Kenny stretched and started walking away. Craig sighed and turned around. For awhile he had forgotten about the blond sitting in the back room. Craig thought about what he had told him. The way he explained it,it made sense,but these types of things shouldn’t happen. This was boring old South Park,What the hell was a magical boy protagonist doing here. “Hey uh are you hungry-“ Craig lifted his head and looked around the back room. No one was there. “Shit.” Craig   
hissed. When had he escaped? Craig looked around the room again and then noticed something. The window was open. Craig guessed he had climbed out while Kenny and himself were dealing with the customer. As mad as he was he was sorta glad the blond had disappeared. Maybe Craig could go back to his normal life. No more magic monsters or kinda cute boys with books…no! The boy wasn’t cute! He,he was weird and shouldn’t exist. Craig growled at himself.  
Craig decided that instead of hanging around the shop on Sunday he was going to hang out with his friends. His normal no magic bullshit friends.As much as Craig hates to admit it,those guys were his anchor. Craig chuckled and grabbed his stuff to leave. He picked up His phone and texted Token   
“Get the guys at your house,I need some time to chill out.”  
“Sure dude.”   
Craig sighed,he needed this.he was tired of the spastic blond. “fine run away” Craig hissed looking around the room again. He didn’t mad at random things….this wasn’t him. What was that stupid guy doing to his head . Craig grabbed his stuff and headed out of the shop. He couldn’t wait to go back to a normal life with normal people.  
—————————————————  
“Oh Jesus Christ.” Tweek ran as fast as his legs would carry him. He shouldn’t have told that stranger anything! “He was so m-mad…,but I helped him.” Tweek stopped running and sighed. Hopefully he wouldn’t tell anyone or he would get hunted down by the government! He’d be experimented on! Tweek slightly pulled on his hair to calm himself. “They wouldn’t believe him…”   
tweek whimpered incoherence as he walked out of South Park. He smiled as he came close to a lake. It was calm and relaxing the blue was just the right colour and the water looked like it never moved at all. Tweek sat down on a log near the lake and took a deep breath. “My center…” he said to himself. He couldn’t remember who had told him to say that when he was stressed but it helped a lot. So did meditation.  
Just as tweek thought everything was calm the gem around his neck vibrated. “Oh no.” Tweek jumped up from the log and looked around worried. The gem only vibrates when a creature was about to “drop by.” Tweek shook in fear as he waited for the creature to appear. “Oh sweet Jesus see me through this..” he shuddered. A loud snap scared tweek to death as he jumped around to attack “AAAGR!” He yelled out grabbing his book,but instead of a monster he was met with three kids. They were dressed up in fantasy costumes. One was a princess one a knight, and the other was dressed as a wizard. “Woah I didn’t know he was playing!” The princess giggled. “He’s too big to play! You’re a high schooler,High schoolers can’t play with us.” The knight growled then proceeded to flip off tweek. Tweek gulped and put his book away. “L-listen kids,you h-have to l-leave.now.” Tweek straightened out to make himself more intimidating. The knight snorted and the others joined in laughing at tweek. Tweek jumped and shrunk down. “You can’t tell us what to do.” The wizard yelled and pointed at tweek. Just as tweek was going to tell them to leave again a loud bang went off behind him. Tweek snapped around to see a horrendous water creature standing in the pond. The thing was huge! “OMG.” The princess clinged onto the knight as the creature came to life. “LEAVE NOW.” Tweek screeched at the kids but they didn’t move. “A boss level!” The wizard cheered and ran up to it. The princess followed the kid but the knight stayed where she was “KAREN,IKE GET BACK HERE!” She yelled. Tweek was greatful at least one of them had a brain. Tweek ran after the kids to save them, but the monster reached down and snatched up the princess. Ironic I know. He held her high above his head as she screamed. The monster was rather big so she was a long way up. Tweek decided that if they were dumb enough to go right up to a monster they wouldn’t care about his magic. Tweek took a deep breath and pulled out his book. “GIVE HER BACK!” Tweek yelled again and placed his hand on the books pages. When he lifted his hand a powerful beam shot from his hand causing the monster to fall back,letting go of the princess. Karen screamed as she went flying through the air,but luckily the knight caught her,running away with her in her arms. “I wanna go home!” The wizard cried and ran after the two girls.   
Tweek traced a pattern onto the book with his finger and lifted his hand again. A different coloured beam shot from his hand and that made the creature screech in pain. Tweek thought the thing was weak enough to trap now. He ran quickly over to the beast and lifted his gem to absorb it. Tweek relaxed as the thing disappeared from view. He turned around to see all the kids had left,which tweek was heavily grateful for.he realized how dark it was and He looked up and saw that the sun was setting. He decided that would sleep here tonight,it might be cold but at least he wasn’t on the streets like last night.. It wouldn't be his first time sleeping outside. Tweek walked over to the log and payed down. He was never able to get to sleep easy so he just laid there staring at the sky. The stars were so pretty from outside the city. Tweek smiled as he drifted off to sleep,which was surprising.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey. It’s me again. This chapter is alitrle all over the place,but that’s cause I didn’t know what to write really. You see I’m a bit caught, I want to still make it South Park but just tweek isn’t normal tweek. I do have ideas on how I’m going to do this but uh,it’s going to be tricky.  
> You all should go check out my creek blog sp-creek-0w0 on tumblr!!! I just post creek art! I’ll try to get a link when I’m not on mobile;)


	4. Chapter 4 hoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quality chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there, I seem to have had a writing block....whoops   
> Well im back and worse than ever ;)  
> Ty fot kudos and crap

Chapter 4  
“Shitttt.” Craig groaned and sat up. He was half off of tokens couch. He must have passed out while hanging out with his friends dicking around. He looked around the room. Token wasn’t there (probably in his own room sleeping.) clyde was in a recliner and jimmy was stretched out along the couch. Craig yawned and stretched, realizing how stiff his neck was,probably from half sleeping on the floor. He rubbed his eyes and checked his phone. It was 6:30 ,which meant he had enough time to walk home and get dressed for school. Craig looked at the room again and got up to leave. He wouldn’t be able to shower which sucked but at least he got to change.   
The cold bit Craig’s face as he walked home. He didn’t have his winter coat with him, he only had a sweater. He regretted sleeping over at tokens greatly. Craig grunted as he lost feeling in his fingers. This was bullshit.   
As Craig walked home he heard sirens.they were police sirens , which is weird for south park because craig was pretty sure the police didn’t give a shit about anything. Craig looked in the direction the sounds came from.As much as Craig wanted to go see what was going on,his life was crazy enough and plus he’d rather go to school.   
—-time skip sorry about it fam—-  
Craig walked up to the school sighed. His weekend was crazy,he wasn’t sure if it all had really happened, or if it was some bad hallucination. “Craaaaaiiiigggg.” A voice whines from behind him. Craig knee right away who it was. “Hi Clyde.” Craig said Turning around to look at the boy. Clyde lips where pouted and he had puppy eyes. “Why didn’t you wait for us?? I woke up alone!” Clyde whined. Craig rolled his eyes and flipped Clyde off. “Token and jimmy were there, you weren’t alone.” Clyde whimpered and fake cried into his sleeve,When he realized he wasn’t getting the attention he wanted he changed the subject.Craig turned back to the school and started walking to the building. “I heard from Kenny that some weird stuff happened,are you ok?” Clyde caught up with Craig and asked the taller boy. Craig sighed. “It’s whatever,I don’t want to talk about it,plus you wouldn’t believe me.” Craig shrugged. “Um have you forgotten where we live? Ive seen this town overrun by crab people!” Clyde said sarcastically. Craig rolled his eyes,a smirk paired with it. . “I don’t even know what happened...it’s messed up.” Craig said. clyde nodded and left the boy alone. As they walked in the doors Clyde spotted Bebe. The girl he hashad a crush on for 2 years. “Well I gotta go craig! Good luck.” Clyde smiled at craig and ran off to catch up with the blonde. Craig flipped him off and walked to his locker to get his books for his first class,which was math. Craig groaned and grabbed his textbooks heading to his class.   
Math was pretty boring ,Craig didn’t like the subject much. He headed to his locker to find Clyde and token waiting by it. “Did I miss something?” Craig asked raising an eyebrow. “Dude the police are here. They have this kid with them! I think he killed someone!” Clyde grabbed at Craig’s shoulders and shook him. “I told him that probably wasn’t the reason.” Token chinned in. “He looks to be a foster kid or something.” Token shrugged and looked down the hallway. “Yea but why are the police here if he’s just a foster kid!” Clyde yelled at token. “Protection probably,maybe his parents are dangerous to him down or something, it make sense why they’d put him in school here.” Craig stated. Token nodded,agreeing that was the most probable reason. “I don’t know guys….this seems fishy.” Clyde rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “Now move so I can put my books away.” Craig lightly nugged clyde out of his way and put his text books away. He only needed his pencil case for his next class,it was luckily art. It was one of those classes put into schools to keep kids sane. Craig was kinda excited for art. It was an easy class with easy work. He wasn’t good at art but it was still fun for him. He sat down in his seat and pulled out his phone, he spent his last minutes in the break to go through his social media. He saw a pic of Clyde and Bebe together. Craig chuckled,he had fallen head over heels for that girl,but she still sees them as friends. The bell rang out and the room quickly filled with students. The teacher soon walked in. “Hello students, today we will be doing a sculpture project. I will give you all a bit of clay and a picture of an item. Your job will be to sculpt it to your best of you ability. I won’t grade on talent,I will grade in effort.” She smiled and went to pick up a bin. It was full of grey clay. She started handing it out in clumps to the students. It looked pretty gross to Craig but the teacher didn’t mind. then there was a knock at the door. Everyone looked over to the door as it opened,two police officers walked into the class with mother fucking tweek. Craig almost choked to death as he saw the twitching blond at the door. He had his iconic book held tightly in his hands. “Could we speak with you ms.song.” The police asked. “Certainly,Kyle keep handing out the clay.” She smiled and walked out the door with the police.of course this would happen to him. Craig tucker never got a break. He mentally cursed whatever deity there was for making this happen. “Do you know him?” Kyle asked. Craig almost fell out of his seat in fear. He was sweating. “A little…” Craig mumbled and rubbed his face with his hands,making it obvious he didn’t wanted to talk about it. Kyle nodded and gave Craig a clump of clay. “class,may I have your attention! This is tweek tweak.” She smiled as she lead the boy into the class. “He’s hanging out with me today so please just ignore him and continue to work.” She said leading tweek to the back table. Conveniently the table was right behind Craig. He groaned as heard the blonde sit down. “I’ll get you something to do ok hun? Oh this is craig!” She softly put her hand on Craig’s shoulder. Craig turned around,causing the blond to jump. “W-we’ve m-met…” he stuttered, looking at the floor. “Well that’s good,a familiar face is always good.” She smiled sweetly and stood up to get tweek something to entertain himself. “Not this time…” tweek whispered quietly. “What the hell are you doing here? I thought you ran away from me?” craig said angrily . “I wasn’t running from you. I h-had something t-to do.” Tweek loudly whispered. “Listen dude I-I don’t w-want to be h-here either! I was dumb and got caught sleeping a-at a park … if I had Th-the choice I wouldn’t b-be here!” Tweek growled as he whispered. He seemed to be pretty panicked and angry about the situation . “Well dude you are kinda creepy. How old are you even?” Craig asked. Tweek shook his head no and looked at his hands. He picked at them nervously as he shook. “I-I can’t be here! I can’t I can’t I can’t. I have to do my job!” The blonde twitched to the side and whimpered. Craig felt a pang of sympathy for the boy. He really hadn’t done anything to Craig to cause him to hate the boy. Craig should be grateful for the boy,because without him craig would be dead,and probably many others. “Listen Is there anything I can do.” Craig asked using a soothing voice,which never happened,but it needed to happen for the smaller boy to even listen to craig. “I-I need to h-hide. They’re g-going to put me I-in the foster system! I c-can’t go into that! Th-they could kill me.” The blond continued to pick at his hands but he started to shake less. Craig sighed and pulled the blonds hands apart,preventing him from picking. Tweek yelped,his glaze shot up to meet Craig’s eyes. Craig blushes a bit and looked away from tweek. “Hold on.” Craig turned around and pulled off a bit of his clay and handed it to tweek. “Play with that instead of picking.” He said quietly. Tweek nodded and started to play with the little piece of clay. “At lunch I can take you to the shop and hide you there,just don’t run away this time.” Craig said and turned around. He heard a soft thank you from behind him. Craig smiled a bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there,I hope you liked this. I had this idea for awhile now and I thought I should just write it.


End file.
